Jeopardy! (French-Canadian Version)
This is about the French-Speaking Canadian version of the game of answers & questions. This version of Jeopardy! ran for two years on the TVA network, from 1991 to 1993. It was hosted by Réal Giguère. Gameplay Three contestants competed each show, all trying to win money by correctly phrasing answers in a form of a question. The First Two Rounds In the first two rounds, the three contestants faced a game board of six categories each with five clues behind money amounts (30 in all). Each round lasts 6 minutes. On a player's turn, he/she selected a category and an amount, then a clue was read. The first player to ring-in with a correct question won the value of the answer, but if he/she rung in and was wrong, the value of the answer was deducted from that player's score and the other player(s) had a chance at it. Contestants were forced to wait out until after the clue was read. The player who got the question right or was the last to choose if nobody got the question right got to choose another clue. The round continued until time ran out or if all the clues were played. Money Amounts *'Jeopardy!' - The clues are worth anywhere from 20$ to 100$. Each category is worth up to 300$ for a maximum for the entire board of 1800$. *'Double Jeopardy!' - The clues are worth anywhere from 40$ to 200$. Each category is worth up to 600$ for a maximum for the entire board of 3600$. Mise du Jour At some point in the round(s), the contestant in control will uncover a very special clue hidden somewhere on the Jeopardy! board called the "Mise du Jour", which is French for Daily Double, just like on the American version (Commonly in high value clue. But on occurence happens on the second lowest value clue.) On a Mise du Jour, the contestant who picked it can wager any or all of his/her current score. If the contestant has a low score, has a zero score or has a negative score, he/she can risk up to the maximum clue value (which usually happens) on that clue. In either case, only the contestant who picked it can give the response. A correct response added the wager, but an incorrect response or an improperly-phrased response (even if correct and regardless of the round) or no-response at all deducted the wager. (It is not told how many seconds is the limit, but it seems to be 15 seconds.) Either way, the contestant then choose another clue afterwards. There is only one Mise du Jour in the Jeopardy! round, and two Mise du Jours in the Double Jeopardy! round. Final Jeopardy! At the end of the Double Jeopardy! round, the three contestants (minus the ones who ended the previous round with zero or a negative score) played the final round, Final Jeopardy! The round started with one last category for that round revealed, and then during the final commercial break, the contestants wrote down how much they wish to wager based on that category. When the break was over, the Final Jeopardy clue under that category was revealed, and then the contestants had 30 seconds to write down the correct response. When the time is up and the music ends, the questions were checked one-by-one and a correct response added the wager but an incorrect response or an improperly-phrased response (even if correct) deducted the wager. ---- The player with the highest score at the end of the round won the game. Category:International Versions